Venomere
Venomere was a Hyper Dungeon found in Hallowmere during Dragonhollow's Sixth Era and the Hammerlands in the Seventh Era. It was named after the poisonous bite of the deadly cave spiders who protected its treasures and the land in which it was first discovered. Unlike its predecessors, the dungeon had many instances that appeared across the land, allowing all residents a chance to raid, conquer, and loot it. =Description= ---- Venomere was a floating island constructed from red and black terracota and chiseled red sandstone. Its red terracotta surface was ringed by an oak fence and dotted with “trees” made from green terracotta and cobweb. A black beacon pierced the center of Venomere. The dungeon's small inner chamber had a central obsidian sleeve protecting the treasure room, which quickly filled up with cobwebs from the spiders within. A single chest—the dungeon's only one—rested along one wall and couldn't be opened without breaking the block above. The chamber contained two mob spawners. Venomere's treasure room was encased in an obsidian sleeve, but the beacon's beam was plugged by bedrock to prevent opportunistic raiders from drilling in to grab the treasure from above or below without battling the spiders. The room contained a beacon, valuable ore blocks, and a third mob spawner. =Enemies= ---- Regular mobs could spawn inside the dungeon due to low light levels. Special enemies were produced from spawners, so their numbers were theoretically limitless until their source was destroyed. =Treasure= ---- There was one treasure chest in Venomere that could generate randomized loot as well as guaranteed valuables in the superstructure of the isle itself. Guaranteed Items Expand/Collapse * x1 beacon * x1 diamond block * x2 emerald block * x3 gold block * x3 iron block * x139 obsidian * x242 chiseled red sandstone Possible Items Expand/Collapse * Witherington's Monocle * Witherington's Walking Cane * Witherington's Witherer * Basher * Chest of R'hllor * Strayton's Apple * Apple of Discord * Infinimend * Piss Water * Milk of the Poppy * Elixir of Life * Levitation Potion * Haste Potion * Super Speed Potion * Glowing Potion * Slowfall Potion * Bottle o' Enchanting * 1-UP * Join Clan Token * Sweeping Edge III book * Healthy Apple * Cranny Cookie * Sloth's Barding * Sanctuary Teleport Scroll * Wyvern Pointe Teleport Scroll * Marshacre Teleport Scroll * Hammerlea Teleport Scroll * x1 Token * x5 Token * x10 Token * x20 Token * x25 Token * x50 Token * x100 Token * x200 Token =History= ---- Venomere appeared all across Hallowmere in the Sixth Era. HyperSilence originally intended it to challenge groups of adventurers with top-tier gear, but due to the region's hardships of and new policies enacted by Eris, they proved to be extremely difficult bordering on the impossible and even some hardened veterans avoided them altogether. Nevertheless, they remained a worthy challenge to veterans and the earliest method of obtaining a beacon. Retro and Tox became the first to raid a Hyper Dungeon in Hallowmere when they cleared Venomere for their Hyperion faction on 6E:2. Even reaching the floating island was difficult due to crippling gravity, which collapsed several of their early platforms. The deadly spiders within tore through their inadequate armor and caused dozens of deaths. Nevertheless, those sacrifices eventually earned them the first beacon of the Sixth Era. Venomere was later seen in the Hammerlands. On 7E:76, Dap used a redstone-powered slime airship of his own design to propel himself upward and reach Venomere, which he successfully cleared after days of agonizing deaths. =Gallery= ---- File:2019-07-24_05.46.51.png|From below File:2017-02-22_03.10.20.png|Hyperion raids Venomere File:2017-02-20_03.15.03.png|Beyond a ruined tower File:2017-02-22_01.49.18.png|Flying low File:2017-03-01_03.47.49.png|Raided File:2017-03-15_15.59.52.png|Above a forest File:2017-04-29_02.40.41.png|Terry's Venomere File:2017-05-14_01.17.14.png|In the distance File:2019-07-24_05.50.58.png|High above Venomere File:2017-05-16_03.46.19.png|Raided dungeon File:2017-09-18_01.18.29.png|Dap takes slimeship to Venomere File:2017-09-17_23.19.55.png|Slimeship docked File:2017-09-18_01.19.54.png|Dap atop Venomere =Behind the Scenes= ---- The following is out-of-universe information about the real world Dragonhollow. HyperSilence designed Venomere for the Twilight Project. Tox coined the name Venomere reflective of the enemies that defended the dungeon. The 'mere' suffix is a reference to the first map on which they appeared publicly, Hallowmere. Unlike Hyper Dungeons on previous maps, which were unique and had to be manually placed, Venomere generated naturally via Biome Bundle and had a chance to appear every time new chunks were loaded. HyperSilence intended Venomere to be take on by players in groups with better-than-vanilla gear, but when the server implemented Extra Hard Mode, they became extremely deadly with underwhelming loot, causing many players to avoid them after weighing the risks versus rewards. Category:Hyper Dungeons Category:Places Category:Games Category:Floating Islands